


Dolce come l'acqua del ruscello

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Multi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic e oneshot scritte per gli eventi organizzati dal gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt".
Relationships: Alice Fletcher/Roy Goode, Roy Goode/Alice Fletcher/Bill McNue
Kudos: 1





	Dolce come l'acqua del ruscello

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: una giornata senza fare niente era sempre stata il loro sogno.

Roy, il cappello sul viso a proteggerlo dal sole, può sentire il lieve ruminare dei cavalli qualche piede più in là e sulla pelle la frescura del ruscello che scorre poco distante. Il ranch di Alice è casa sua, però è bello allontanarsene per un giorno: c'è sempre uno steccato da riparare, o legna da tagliare. Bill passa sempre più spesso a dare una mano e lavora sodo, ma hanno tutti bisogno di una tregua, ogni tanto.

Alice ha posato la testa sul suo fianco e parlotta con Bill, i suoi sussurri sono una ninna nanna.

Ha imparato che nella vita a certe cose non si può dare un nome; come il profondo affetto che Alice prova per Bill, un sentimento che Roy non può comprendere appieno, troppa storia che non conosce; ma è un uomo semplice e sa che gli basta poco per essere felici. Un prato sotto di lui, un ruscello che lo culla con il suo fruscio, il calore della donna che ama sulla pelle.

Una risata scuote appena Alice e Roy sbircia da sotto al cappello. Anche Bill sorride - una vista rara, quella - e le loro dita sono intrecciate.

Roy allunga una mano, accarezza i capelli di Alice. La donna alza il mento e regala anche a lui un sorriso.

Sì, dev'essere quella la felicità.


End file.
